Französische Revolution
Revolution von Frankreich. Revolution von Frankreich. Unstreitig der vornehmste Gegenstand des gesellschaftlichen Interesse in unsern Tagen. Der enge Raum, auf welchen uns der Umfang und Plan dieses Werks beschränkt, erlaubt uns kaum die Hauptzüge jenes großen Ereignisses zu fassen. Eine kurze Anzeige ihrer folgereichsten Auftritte, eine summarische Berechnung der auffallendsten und entscheidendsten Resultate und der wahrscheinlichsten Folgen derselben, das ist alles was man von uns zu erwarten berechtigt ist. Um den Ueberblick zu erleichtern, werden wir die Geschichte der eigentlichen Revolutionsbegebenheiten von den Kriegsereignissen trennen. Bei der Aufzählung der Hauptveranlassungen zu dieser großen Begebenheit müssen wir uns vornehmlich gegen den Fehler der Einseitigkeit verwahren, in welchen so viele Beschreiber derselben fielen. Also: nicht der Verfall der Finanzen und die Schuldenlast, welche Frankreich preßte, nicht das Uebermaß der Steuern, nicht der Druck des ministeriellen und aristokratischen Despotismus, nicht der Nordamerikanische Krieg (die Schule des Freiheitssinnes), nicht die Rangsucht, der Ehrgeitz und die Erbitterung des Hauses Orleans gegen die herrschende Dynastie, nicht die allgemeiner verbreitete Aufklärung, nicht der Einfluß der politischen Freigeister, eines Voltaire, Rousseau etc. und der alles umkehrenden Physiocraten -- keine dieser Ursachen ist es, welche allein und einzeln im Stande gewesen wäre, jene Totalumwälzung herbeizuführen; aber alle mußten zusammentreffen und mit unzähligen kleinen oder verborgenen Triebrädern wirken, um das große Werk der Zeit an den Tag zu fördern. Ludwig XIV. hatte durch Prachtliebe und Kriege sein Reich erschöpft und eine Schuld von 4,600 Mill. Livres gehäuft. Ludwig XV. selbst, ohne Sinn für Staatsökonomie und Regentenwürde, hatte an dem bedächtigen Fleury einen erfahrnen Rathgeber; doch gehörten Agiotage, Geldwucher und erleichterter Kornhandel zu den großen Hülfsmitteln, die dieser kannte und gebrauchte. Mit günstigen Vorurtheilen, unter glücklichen Vorbedeutungen bestieg 1774 Ludwig XVI. den entweihten Thron; ein gutdenkender, einfacher, offner, religiöser Fürst, Freund des Volks, voll Eifers für Wahrheit und Gerechtigkeit, ein Muster häuslicher Tugenden, aber allzu lenksam, ohne Selbstständigkeit und feste Entschlossenheit, ein Spiel fremder Eingebungen und Ränke, unvorsichtig, ungeschmeidig und störrig gegen schwachen und freimüthigen Widerstand, verlegen und blöde, wenn es zum Sprechen und Handeln kam, unfähig, die Königswürde und den Glanz des größten Throns zu behaupten -- ein Gegenbild Ludwigs XIV. Seine Gemahlin, von Herrschergröße berauscht, prachtliebend und eitel, eine Feindin des strengen Anstandes, leidenschaftlich für Genuß, unbekannt mit dem Geiste und Zustande der Französischen Nation, und unbekümmert um ihr Urtheil. Die ungeheure Schuldenmasse hatte die Auflagen zu einer unerträglichen Last gemacht, unter welcher besonders der niedere Adel und der Bauernstand seufzte, dessen Elend drückender als in den Wohnsitzen der Leibeigenschaft geworden war. Die Generalpächter sogen die Säfte der Provinzen aus, indeß der hohe Adel, der nur im Dunstkreise des Hofs lebte, und die großen Prälaten ihr Mark in der Hauptstadt verschwelgten. Paris war der Schlund, der den Wohlstand des ausgemergelten Reichs verschlang. Der Uebermuth der Höflinge empörte den schlichten Edelmann, der verkannt und arm auf den Lande wohnte und sich überall zurückgesetzt sah. Stolz blickte die hohe Geistlichkeit, großen Theils ohne Religion und Sitten, auf den nützlichen Priester herab, der in Armuth und Verachtung schmachtete und das Elend des Volks theilte, das er nur trösten konnte. Indessen hatte die Toleranz durch ihren großen Sachwalter, Voltaire, den alten Prozeß gegen Unvernunft und Fanatismus endlich gewonnen, und für die Protestanten, wiewohl zu spät, einige Rechte errungen, die doch nur ein Schatten ihres ehemahligen und gesetzlichen Besitzstandes waren. Alles kündigte an, daß die Minderjährigkeit des Volks ihrem Ende sich nahe. Voltaire, Rousseau u. a. hatten neue Ideen über Rechte der Unterthanen und Pflichten der Herrscher in Umlauf gebracht und einen Gemeingeist gebildet, der an dem Tone der Hofpartei überall Anstoß nahm. Und welche Stützen konnten den wankenden Thron aufrecht halten? Der alte Maurepas, ein flacher Höfling, schob die Staatsmaschine mühselig in dem ausgetretenen Gleise fort. Der große Finanzmann Türgot, auf dem Sullyʼs Geist ruhte, und der Graf St. Germain, einer der größten Meister der neuern Kriegskunst, waren zu vorübergehende Erscheinungen auf dem Schauplatze der Staatsverwaltung, zu isolirt, um ihre auf Ordnung und Oekonomie berechneten Plane durchzuführen. Necker hatte vielleicht Türgots Rechtschaffenheit, nicht seinen Geist und seine Selbstverläugnung; eitel, beschränkt, fand er in seinen Handlungskenntnissen und in der Wissenschaft der Darlehnen und des Agiotirens nur Mittel, das Uebel zu überkleistern, keine gründlichen Heilkräfte. Sein Nachfolger, der unredliche Calonne, vollendete die Verwirrung des Staatsvermögens (s. Calonne). Vergennes, Maurepaʼs Nachfolger, würde den Sturz der Monarchie vielleicht um ein Menschenalter aufgehalten haben, wenn er jenes Vorgänger gewesen wäre. Inzwischen war der Krieg mit England für die Freiheit der Colonien gewiß kein Meisterstück der höhern Politik. La Fayette bildete sich unter Washingtonʼs Fahnen zum Vertheidiger der Freiheit, ward der Held seiner Nation, und trug den Keim des Republicanismus in sich nach Frankreich, wo er, in die Armee gepflanzt, schnell Wurzeln schlug. Was die Weisheit des Ministeriums nicht vermochte, die große Lücke in den Finanzen auszufüllen, das sollte der Nationalverstand, in der Versammlung der Notabeln vereinigt (1787), bewerkstelligen. Der neue Finanzdirector, v. Brienne, ein gewandter Höfling und schlauer Plusmacher, war die Seele, die diesen schwachen und halbgelähmten Körper beleben sollte. Aber auch seine Maßregeln waren einseitige Palliative, und empörten durch Willkühr und Unbilligkeit. Die Frohndienste wurden abgeschafft, und in eine Geldsumme verwandelt. Das störrige Parlament, welches sich weigerte, ein Darlehn, von 450 Mill. Livres in sein Register einzutragen, wurde vom Könige nach Troyes verwiesen; es protestirte gegen Despotismus. Orleans trat an der Spitze der Opposition hervor; und die Nothwendigkeit einer allgemeinen Versammlung der Reichsstände, welche seit 1614 nicht gehalten worden und dem Hofe ein Schrecken und Gräuel, aber der Wunsch und die Hoffnung der Nation war, wurde durch das Parlament (sein einziges Organ) laut schreiendes Bedürfniß. Dieses Organ mußte der Hof zerstören, um die Stimme des Volks zu ersticken; es sollte vernichtet oder erster Gerichtshof werden. Der lange vorbereitete und gefürchtete Schlag traf endlich am 8. Mai 1788, wo alle Parlamente des Reichs durch ein Edict aufgehoben, einer Cour pleniere Platz machten, welche sogleich ihre Sitzungen eröffnete. Die Parlamente protestirten; und lauter Unwille hallte aus allen Gegenden des Reichs dem letzten ohnmächtigen Sträuben einer Gesellschaft nach, in welcher die Nation die einzige Schutzwehr gegen Despotismus, der Adel die Gewähr und die Vertreterin seiner Rechte sah. Bretagne und Dauphine' pflanzten zuerst die Fahne des Aufruhrs. Die Obrigkeiten und das Militär, selbst von dem Interesse des Hofes abtrünnig, handelten nur schlaff, um den Aufruhr zu stillen, den sie für heilig hielten. Drei Monathe lang brauste dumpfe Gährung in dem Innern des Reichs. Die Hofpartei zitterte, und beschloß nachzugeben. Am 8. Aug. erschien das Edict, welches die allgemeine Versammlung der Reichsstände auf 1789 berief; ein großer Schritt zu der Aussöhnung mit dem Volke, der aber wenig Sensation machte, weil er zu spät geschah, zu nothgedrungen schien, und die Gemüther bloß stimmen sollte, despotische Maßregeln, die ihm folgten, gut zu heißen. Denn bald stockten die Zahlungen der königlichen Cassen, und ein königl. Edict setzte sie auf 3/5 herab, oder, mit andern Worten, declarirte einen Bankerott von 40 Procent. Noch sehnte sich die Nation zutrauensvoll nach Necker. Er wurde zurückberufen; mit ihm kehrte Credit und Muth zurück. Necker ließ zuförderst die Parlamente wieder herstellen und in ihre Rechte einsetzen; und -- die Zahlungen flossen, weil er dem Credit gebot. Der Eifer des Finanzministers nährte sich durch die Hoffnung, die National-Versammlung so zu leiten und zu beherrschen, wie ehemahls die Notabeln. Ein allgemeiner Taumel berauschte Frankreich; tausend Stimmen priesen die Wiederkehr der goldnen Zeit: aber unzählige Hindernisse hielten den Ausflug des Nationalgeistes zurück. Der Bürgerstand, durch lange Herabwürdigung und Entfernung von dem allgemeinen Interesse entseelt, klebte mit ängstlicher Kleingeisterei an Formalitäten; und armseliger Rangstreit war das Vorspiel zu dem erhabenen Kampfe für Freiheit und Gleichheit. Den neu eroberten Provinzen gebührte ein gleicher Antheil an der Repräsentation; ihre gerechten Ansprüche empörten die Eifersucht der alten privilegirten Landschaften. Dazu kam in den meisten Provinzen der aristokratische Geist des Adels, dem jede Aufopferung ein Verbrechen schien. Der Adel von Dauphine' gab jedoch das erste Beispiel von patriotischer Selbstverläugnung; er beschloß in seiner Versammlung, sich darauf einzuschränken, die Zahl der Deputirten zu bestimmen, that im Voraus auf Steuerfreiheit Verzicht, und erklärte sich willig zu einer Vereinigung aller drei Classen von Deputirten in eine einzige Kammer. Nicht so glimpflich verfuhren die Prinzen des königlichen Stammes. Durch stolze Ansprüche, übermüthige Aeußerungen und kühnes Pochen auf angestammte Vorzüge brachten sie ein Volk auf, das schon Macht zu ahnden und Rechte zu fühlen begann. Inzwischen trat im November die Versammlung der Notabeln mit bescheidenem Anstand auf die Bühne. Der dritte Stand verlangte nur die Hälfte der Deputirten zu stellen, so daß Er 600, der Adel 300, und die Geistlichkeit auch 300 Stellvertreter ernennen sollte; eine mäßige Forderung für 19 Zwanzigtheile der Volksmasse. Im Januar 1789 erschien das Convocationsedict, welches die Stände auf den 2. April entbot. Man rieth dem Könige weislich, die Versammlung nach Blois oder eine andre Provinzialstadt zu verlegen. Aber Necker, der das Hauptwort führte, hatte keinen festen Plan, keine Einsicht in die Organisation eines großen Reichstages -- er rechnete selbstgefällig auf sein Ansehen, und verhielt sich doch bloß leidend gegen den Andrang der Umstände, die er eben so unfähig war vorauszusehen, als zu beherrschen. Noch war nicht entschieden, wie die 3 Stände votiren sollten, ob nach Curien, oder nach Köpfen. Die Versammlung der Stände von Dauphine' hatte sich schon für die Stimmengebung nach Köpfen erklärt. Ging dieser Beschluß durch, so war das Uebergewicht des dritten Standes schon im Voraus entschieden. Doch war ein großer Theil des Adels edel genug, schon 1787 diese Form der Stimmengebung, die seinem Interesse so viel Gefahr drohte, zu empfehlen. Alle Provinzen hatten ihren Stellvertretern Instructionen ertheilt, die man Cahiers nannte, und deren Inhalt fast durchgängig auf das widersprechende Ansinnen hinauslief, Frankreich ganz umzugestalten und zu erneuern, ohne irgend ein verjährtes Privilegium einzelner Landschaften und Corporationen aufzugeben. Die Versammlung erschien nun auf dem großen Schauplatze der Politik: ein buntes Gemisch von Jünglingen und Greisen, Herzogen und Landleuten, Prälaten und Dorfpfarrern, Kaufleuten und Advokaten; ein lebendiger Contrast von Hofsitte und ländlicher Einfalt, Menschenkenntniß und Unerfahrenheit, Rangsucht und Treuherzigkeit, von imponirendem Stolze und blöder Verlegenheit. Der dritte Stand, seit beinahe 200 Jahren von Staatsgeschäften ausgeschlossen, zeigte bei den größten Talenten den Mangel an jenem Selbstvertrauen, an jener Gewandheit, welche die Frucht der Erfahrung und des Geschäftslebens sind. Doch gaben ihm einige große Geister eine entschiedene Ueberlegenheit. Graf Mirabeau, vom Adel verworfen, weihte dem Bürgerstande seine Beredsamkeit, und ward das Schrecken seiner Caste. Sieyes, ein kalter Denker, in alle politischen Schriften eingeweiht, faßte bald in bescheidener Dunkelheit die Hebel, mit der er die große Maschine bis jetzt regiert hat. Aber Mounier aus Grenoble, durch tiefe Kenntniß der Verfassungen und Regierungen bestimmt, das Auge der Versammlung und der Bildner eines neuen Staats zu sein, rieb seine Kraft an dem Widerstande auf, den unbiegsame Vorliebe für die Brittische Constitution fand. Alle, so verschieden sonst ihre Grundsätze waren, fühlten die Nothwendigkeit einer gänzlichen Reform. An den Bürgerstand schlossen sich, theils aus Erbitterung gegen den Hof, theils aus Verzweiflung, die nur in gewaltsamen Umwälzungen einen Ausweg sucht, theils auch aus edlem Enthusiasmus, mehrere Glieder des höchsten Adels, der berüchtigte Orleans, ein Mensch, der für jeden Stand ein Schandfleck war -- die Herzoge von Aiguillon -- von Aumont -- von Rochefoucaud, die Brüder Lameth, Noailles, Montmorency; und gerade die eifrigsten und talentvollsten Vertheidiger des Hofs und der alten morschen Verfassung, ein Cazaleʼs, ein Malouct, ein Abt Maury, waren entweder vom niedern Adel oder vom Bürgerstande. Ein Monath beinahe ging über Rangstreit und Formalitäten verloren. Endlich schritt man am 5. Mai zu der Auswechslung der Vollmachten. Die Mehrheit des Adels erklärte sich bestimmt gegen jede Annäherung zu dem dritten Stande. Die Geistlichkeit trat diesem Stande zuerst bei; und beide Stände erklärten sich den 17. Juni zu einer National-Versammlung. Aber schon am 20. hob ein königlich Edict die Sitzung auf. Die muthvollen Deputirten vereinigten sich in dem Ballhause zu Versailles, unter Anführung des edeln Bailly, und schwuren, sich nie zu trennen, sondern frei zu leben oder zu sterben. Hierauf wurde die königliche Sitzung angesagt; und auch hier erfuhr der dritte Stand bittre Kränkungen, indem er, während die 2 ersten Stände im Schlosse waren, unbedeckt im Regen stehen und die Ankunft des Königs erwarten mußte. Der Monarch, ganz im Geiste der unumschränkten Allgewalt, vernichtet den Beschluß vom 17. Juni, und befiehlt, nach Curien, nicht nach Köpfen zu votiren. Kein Wort von Constitution, von Freiheit, von Verantwortlichkeit der Minister, lauter Aussprüche der Willkühr, Ludwigs XI. würdig. Dieser kraftlose Despotismus reitzt den Widerstand der Versammlung, die ihre Stärke fühlt. Sie hält ihre Sitzung. Der Zeremonienmeister überbringt ihr den Befehl des Königs, aus einander zu gehen; aber der Präsident erklärt: er nehme nur von der Versammlung Befehle an. Orleans und ein großer Theil des ersten Standes treten nun öffentlich dem dritten Stande bei, auf des Grafen von Artois Zuredung vereinigt sich endlich auch der übrige Theil des Adels mit demselben; und -- die constituirende Versammlung war nun organisirt. Ein Lager von 50,000 Mann zwischen Versailles und Paris, unter Broglioʼs Befehl, sollte das Volk in Respect erhalten, und erregte nur Argwohn und Mißvergnügen. Necker, mit den Verwünschungen der Hofpartei belastet, aber von der Sehnsucht der Nation begleitet, muß am 12. Juli Paris und das Ministerium verlassen. Am 14. wurde die Bastille gestürmt; der erste Act der Energie des Volkes, der erste Auftritt seiner wilden Rache. Eine Nationalgarde von 30,000 Mann bildet sich unter la Fayette. Der König kommt nach Paris und bestätigt la Fayette als Chef der Nationalgarde, und Bailly als Maire von Paris. Ein allgemeiner Jubel des Volks heiligt diesen Beschluß. Der Graf von Artois und andere Hofleute wandern nun nach Coblenz aus. Necker wird zurückberufen. Am 4. August proclamirt die National-Versammlung feierlich die Menschenrechte; und zu Folge dieses Beschlusses hebt sie das Lehnsystem und die Vorrechte des Adels und der Klerisei auf. Die Auswanderungen werden häufiger, aber Orleanʼs Partei erhebt ihr Haupt kühner. Am 4 - 5 October zieht eine Horde liederlicher Weiber und Taugenichtse, Orleans Söldlinge, nach Versailles, und bricht in das Schloß ein, ohne daß Fayetteʼs Ansehen dem Unwesen steuern kann. Das Leben der Königin wird bedroht, ihre Wachen werden Opfer der Pöbelwuth, Blut strömt durch die Hallen des Schlosses. Der König, seiner Freiheit beraubt, und die Versammlung ziehen, vom Pöbel angeführt, nach Paris, und die Herrschaft der unaufgeklärten Menge ist entschieden. Die National Versammlung theilt, um jede Erinnerung an alte Privilegien zu vertilgen, Frankreich in 83 Departements, und diese in Cantons, Districte und Municipalitäten ein; Frankreich war nun umgestaltet. Die Lütticher vereinigen sich mit dem erneuerten Staate. Am 4. Februar 1790 bestätigt Ludwig XVI. um dem Mißtrauen ein Ende zu machen, die neue Constitution, die noch bei weitem nicht vollendet ist. Die königlichen Domänen werden hierauf (im Apr.) für ein Nationaleigenthum erklärt, und der Monarch behält nur einige Lustschlösser und Wälder. Um die Nationalschuld zu bezahlen, werden, auf Talleyrands und Mirabeauʼs Betrieb, auch die Güter der Geistlichkeit von der Nation in Besitz genommen, und 1400 Mill. Assignate geprägt, denen jene Güter als Hypothek dienen. Die Civilliste des Königs wird auf 25 Millionen, und die Appanage der königlichen Prinzen auf 1 Million gesetzt (den 9. Juni). Noch waren dem Adel von seinen Rechten nur noch leere Zeichen übrig. Auch diese mußte er am 19. Juni aufgeben, da auf Noailleʼs Vorschlag alle Titel und Wapen abgeschafft wurden. Necker legt am 21. Juli der Versammlung Rechnung ab, und verläßt seinen Posten mit unerfüllten Hoffnungen, unfähig, in die durchgreifendern Maßregeln zur Deckung des Deficit einzugehen. Der Bürgereid, den die Geistlichkeit Kraft eines Beschlusses vom 27. Novemb. leisten soll, wird ein neuer Zunder innerer Unruhen; und der Papst untersagt den Eid bei Androhung des Bannstrahls. Die Factionen, aus dem Schooße der National-Versammlung ausgegangen, setzen ganz Frankreich in Zerrüttung. Die Jacobiner und Cordeliers finden in der Partei der gemäßigten Königsfreunde, die sich Feuillans nannte (m. s. diesen Art.), kein Gegengewicht. Mirabeau, der aus allen Kräften für Ordnung und monarchische Verfassung sicht, stirbt den 2. April 1791, und läßt den wankenden Thron ohne Stütze. Nun werden die Wünsche der geheimen Republikaner immer lauter. Der König, ein Sclave in seinem Pallaste, von allen Parteien bedrängt, entschließt sich an die Grenze zu entfliehen. In der Nacht vom 20 – 21. Juni 1791 wird das Project ausgeführt. Er entkommt mit seiner Gemahlin und Kindern durch eine unbesetzte Thüre des Schlosses, und ist schon nahe an der Grenze, wo Bouilleʼ bei Montmedy (unweit Luxemburg) ein Lager bezogen hatte, um die Flucht zu decken. Der Graf von Provence, des Königs Bruder, entwich zu gleicher Zeit, und erreichte glücklich die Deutsche Grenze. Aber der Plan des Königs scheiterte. Drouet, Postmeister zu St. Menehould, erkennt ihn, hohlt ihn bei Varennes ein -- und der Monarch wird unter starker Bedeckung nach der Hauptstadt zurückgeführt. Hier begann nun der wildeste Kampf der Jakobiner gegen die Feuillans. Jene drangen auf Absetzung eines treulosen Monarchen. Die gemäßigte Partei siegte jedoch; und Ludwig XVI. wurde auf dem Thron bestätigt. Er beschwört auch den 14. Septemb. die vollendete Constitution, wird zum Oberhaupte der Land- und Seemacht erklärt, bekommt einen Rath von 6 Ministern, welche der Nation allein verantwortlich sein sollen, indeß der Monarch unverletzlich ist. Wie schlecht wurde ihm dieser Schwur gehalten! Die raschen Schritte der Französischen Repräsentanten hatten längst die Besorgnisse und das Mißvergnügen der Herrscher erregt; die Lage des Königs, und der Verlust, welchen Deutsche Fürsten durch Beschlüsse der National-Versammlung erlitten, beschleunigte den Ausbruch jener Unzufriedenheit. Den 18. August 1791 erklärt der Reichstag zu Regensburg, daß die Deutschen Fürsten, welche im Elsaß besitzlich sind, durch die schon vor 2 Jahren beschloßne und überall ohne Ausnahme und Schonung vollzogne Abschaffung des Lehnwesens, der Frohndienste und der Gerichtsbarkeit in ihren durch die Friedensschlüsse von Münster, Ryswyck und Nymwegen geheiligten Rechten gekränkt seien, und fodert das Deutsche Reich zum Schutze der verletzten Verfassung auf. Um dieselbe Zeit kamen der Kaiser Leopold II., Friedrich Wilhelm II. König von Preußen, und andere Fürsten mit dem Grafen Artois zu Pilnitz bei Dresden zusammen, und verbanden sich zur Aufrechthaltung der monarchischen Regierung in Frankreich, zu Befreiung des Königs und zu Behauptung der Integrität Deutschlands. Unter diesen Aussichten beschloß die erste National-Versammlung ihre Sitzungen, nachdem sie durch ein weises Gesetz verordnet hatte, daß keines ihrer Glieder zu der zweiten solle gewählt werden. Die neue Versammlung, die gesetzgebende genannt, trat nun an ihrer Stelle, und eröffnete den 1. Octob. ihre Sizzung. Die ausgezeichnetsten Köpfe dieser Versammlung waren entschiedene Republikaner, und die monarchische Partei hatte ihnen außer Vaublane wenig Männer von Talent entgegenzusetzen. Neben diesen fehlte es nicht an raschen Jünglingen ohne Erfahrung und Weltklugheit, aber voll Dünkels auf ihre frühe Weisheit, und voll Ungeduld, als Reformatoren und Gesetzgeber große Rollen zu spielen. Die vollendete Constitution ließ ihnen zu auffallenden Reformen wenig Stoff übrig. Die Verbesserung der Polizei und der innern Gesetzgebung war für ihre Einsichten zu schwierig, und für ihren Feuereifer zu langweilig. Sie wollten Selbstschöpfer sein; und das konnten sie nur durch Zurückstürzung der alten Verfassung ins Chaos. Der König hatte zu verschiedenen Mahlen die Ausgewanderten zur Rückkehr eingeladen -- aber vergebens. Nun schritt die gesetzgebende Versammlung zur Confiscation ihrer Güter, jedoch mit Vorbehalt der Rechte ihrer Erben (1792, d. 9. Febr.) Dieses harte Decret weigerte sich Ludwig XVI. zu sanctioniren. Eben so versagte er seine Einstimmung dem Beschlusse, welcher die widerspenstigen Priester (die den Bürgereid nicht leisten wollten) zur Verbannung verurtheilte. Dieser Gebrauch des Veto erregte Unwillen. Man zweifelte an der Redlichkeit des Monarchen, und gab ihm Schuld, er stehe mit den Emigrirten und den fremden Mächten im Einverständniß. An den Grenzen wurden Truppen unter Luckner, Fayette und Rochambeau zusammengezogen. So wie die Nachricht von einem am 7. Febr. zwischen Preußen und Oestreich geschlossenen Bündniß nach Frankreich kam, ließ Ludwig XVI. durch seinen Minister am Wiener Hofe theils um eine bestimmte Erklärung der Gesinnungen Leopolds II. anfragen, theils nochmahlige Beschwerden wegen der Rüstungen der Ausgewanderten an der Französischen Grenze, die der Kaiser nicht nachdrücklich hinderte, führen. Leopold II. gab ziemlich bestimmt den Bescheid: er erkenne Ludwig nicht für frei, und müsse als Monarch die Ehre der Monarchieen, und als Kaiser die Ehre Deutscher Fürsten retten. Ueber die Jakobiner ergoß Kaunitz in diesem Manifeste die bitterste Galle. Leopold starb zwar den 8. März; aber sein Tod änderte das herrschende System nicht; also erklärte ihm Frankreich den 20. April den Krieg. Rochambeau eröffnete denselben in den Niederlanden, und sein Nachfolger Luckner nahm einige Plätze weg. (Den Verfolg des Kriegs sehe man in dem nächsten Artik.) Aufgefangene Briefe der Emigrirten, das drohende Manifest des Herzogs v. Braunschweig, der für Ludwig sprach, die Weigerung des letztern, zu der Errichtung eines großen Lagers bei der Hauptstadt einzuwilligen, erhitzte den Fanatism der Jakobiner zur Wuth. Petion, der neue Maire von Paris, war ihnen ganz ergeben. Er ließ es geschehen, daß am 9 – 10. August das Volk die Thuillerien stürmte, die Schweizergarde und alle Hofbediente, die ihm vorkamen, mordete, und die königliche Familie zur Flucht in die National-Versammlung nöthigte, von wo Ludwig XVI. nebst seiner Gemahlin und Kindern als Gefangene in den Tempel abgeführt wurden. Bald vernahm nun der König den Beschluß, welcher ihn des Throns entsetzte. Die Ermordung der Gefangenen und der treuen Anhänger des Hofs am 2 – 3. September -- einer der schändlichsten Flecken in den Jahrbüchern der Welt -- war nur ein Vorspiel der noch unmenschlichern Greuel, die man nachher unter der Autorität des Gesetzes verübte. Die National-Versammlung erklärte nach Ludwigs XVI. Suspension ihr Geschäft für geendigt, und berief auf den 20. Sept. einen National-Convent, um Ludwig zu richten, und eine neue Staatsverfassung zu schaffen. Der Convent wird den 21. Septemb. eröffnet, und die wüthendsten Jacobiner, Orleans und seine Freunde, nehmen darin ihren Sitz ein. Sein erster Beschluß war: Frankreich sei Republik. Er erklärt darauf, das Französische Volk biete allen Völkern, die frei sein wollen, Brüderschaft und bewaffnete Unterstützung an, werde aber alle, die ferner Sclaven bleiben wollen, als seine und der Menschheit Feinde behandeln. Der tumultuarische Prozeß gegen Ludwig wird instruirt, und mit der unbilligsten Härte, mit Hintenansetzung aller gesetzlichen Formen geführt. Ankläger und Richter waren dieselben Personen, und das Gesetz, welches den König für unverletzlich erklärte, mußte schweigen. Das 1793. Jahr war an Revolutionsgreueln das fruchtbarste. Am 21. Januar fiel Ludwigs XVI. Haupt unter der Guillotine. Die Spaltung des Convents in 2 Factionen wird entschiedner. Die Constitution, welche die gemäßigte Partei im Febr. durch Condorcet vorschlägt, wird verworfen. Die Partei der Gironde, im Convent unterdrückt und dem Volke verhaßt, unterlag der Cabale und wurde den 31. Mai theils verhaftet, theils vertrieben. Nun war der Jacobinismus in ganz Frankreich herrschend. Ein schreckliches Triumvirat erhob sich im National-Convent: Danton, Marat, Robespierre tyrannisirten von dem Wohlfahrtsausschusse aus das Volk, welchem sie Ludwig XVI. als einen blutgierigen Tyrannen vorgestellt hatten; und 40,000 Revolutionsausschüsse, durch ganz Frankreich verbreitet, machten Schrecken und gerichtlichen Mord zur Tagesordnung. Das System des Schreckens entflammt den Bürgerkrieg, der in den westlichen Provinzen ausbricht; die Vendée ist der Mittelpunkt des Bürgerkriegs, Königthum und katholische Religion die Losung der Rebellion Plünderung, Mord und Verwüstung ihr Schicksal und ihre Rache. (M. s. Vendée u. Chouans.) Unfähige Anführer, deren Kriegskunst Mord, Raub und Feigheit war, ein Santerre, Ronsin, Westermann, entflammen den Feuerschlund, den sie dämpfen sollen. Eine Constitution, schlecht oder gut, schien den Machthabern das Mittel, Ruhe herzustellen. Sie wird mit flüchtiger Eil entworfen, den 24. Juni geendet, den 18. August proclamirt; ein System der Anarchie und Pöbelherrschaft. Die Ausstoßung der besten Deputirten aus dem Convent erregt einen Aufstand in Süden und Norden, und macht das Gespenst des Föderalismus beinahe zur furchtbaren Wirklichkeit. Zwar werden die Trabanten, welche die insurgirten Departements zum Schutze des Convents nach Paris schicken, bald von den Anarchisten für ihr heilloses System gewonnen; aber aus dem Calvados geht die Heldin Charl. Corday aus, und ermordet das Ungeheuer Marat den 13. Juli. Das Kriegsunglück von innen und außen nöthigte zu der verzweifelten Maßregel eines allgemeinen Aufgebots (den 16. August), und die drückende Conscription ward eine neue Geißel in der Hand der Tyrannei. Lyon wird im October verwüstet und halb zerstört (s. Lyon); überall, wie in Paris, mähet die Guillotine alles nieder, was durch Reichthum, Talente, Bürgersinn hervorragt, oder durch Mäßigung den Haß des Regenten verdient. Die Hinrichtung der Königin (d. 16. Oct.) und der 22 verhafteten Girondisten beschloß die Mordscenen des Jahres noch nicht; und der verdiente Tod des abscheulichen, selbst für den Dienst des Lasters abgenutzten Philipp von Orleans (d. 6. Nov.) kann die Manen der edeln Opfer nicht versöhnen. Die Wiedereinnahme Toulons (d. 19. Decemb.) gab der republicanischen Rachsucht neuen Stoff. Zu Anfange des Jahres 1794 speit Robespierre ein rasendes Manifest gegen alle Monarchen aus, läßt (den 24. März) die Partei der Ultrarevolutionairs (den Vernunftpriester Hebert, den Sprecher der Menschheit Cloots), und bald darauf Danton, Camille-Desmoulins und ihren Anhang hinrichten (d. 5. Apr.), und der Auswurf der Menschheit wirft sich zum Rächer der entweihten Gottheit auf. Angst und folternder Argwohn treiben ihn und seine Rotte zwischen unreifen Entwürfen und verzweifelten Maßregeln umher, bis ihr Sturz und ihre Hinrichtung (d. 27. Jul.) der Menschheit die alte Schuld bezahlt (s. Robespierre). Mit ihm erlosch das Schrekkenssystem, mit ihm die Tyrannei der Jacobiner; und der Geist der Mäßigung begann leise über Frankreich zu wehen. Doch war der Convent nicht gereinigt. Amnestie rufte zwar die geächteten und flüchtigen Deputirten aus ihren Grabeshöhlen hervor; doch erst im December nahmen sie ihre Stellen im Convente wieder ein. Den 4. December spricht Merlin aus Douay zuerst vom Frieden, deutet aber auf Separatfrieden und auf die unnachlässige Bedingung, den Rhein, die Pyrenäen, die Alpen und das Meer zu Grenzen zu behalten. Carrier, eines der schändlichsten Ungeheuer aus Robespierreʼs Rotte, büßt d. 16. Dec. die in Nantes verübte Tyrannei unter der Guillotine (s. Carrier). Die gemäßigtern Grundsätze zeigten im folgenden Jahre 1795 ihren Einfluß auf politische Verhandlungen. Der Friede mit Toskana stellte die alten freundschaftlichen Verhältnisse wieder her (d. 9. Febr.). Barere, Collot dʼHerbois u. a. bisher unbestrafte Mitschuldige des Terrorismus wurden nach Cayenne deportirt (d. 2. März). Die Jacobiner versuchten zwar (d. 1. Apr.) ihre alternden Kräfte gegen den bessern Theil des Convents; aber der Streich mißlang, und der Hauptanstifter, Baböuf, u. a. wurden eingekerkert. Seit dem Sturze Robespierreʼs war die 2te Constitution außer Thätigkeit. Auf Cambacereʼs Vorschlag (d. 18. Apr.) wird eine Commission von 11 Gliedern zu Fertigung einer neuen Constitution erwählt. Ehe diese ihr Werk vollendet, macht der agonisirende Jacobinismus noch eine convulsivische Bewegung, um den Convent zu sprengen. Schmach und Hohn bedeckt das Unternehmen der Ohnmächtigen. Den 23. Juni legte Boissy dʼAnglas den Plan zu einer bessern Conslitution vor, welche allgemeinen Beifall erhielt; sie wurde d. 23. Septemb. proclamirt und vom Volke mit Freuden angenommen. Ein Rath von 500 Mitgliedern, der die Vorschläge zu Gesetzen machen, ein Rath der Alten (250 an der Zahl), der darüber entscheiden, ein Directorium von 5 Personen, welches alle Zweige der ausübenden Gewalt vereinigen sollte, völlige Gleichheit aller Bürgerclassen, aber beschränktere Wahlfähigkeit -- waren die Grundsätze der Constitution des 3ten Jahres. Den 1. Oct. hält der National-Convent seine letzte Sitzung. Ein vorzüglich von Royalisten geleiteter Aufstand der Jacobiner gegen den Convent (d. 5. Oct.) verfehlt seinen Zweck. Den 28. Octob. hält die neue National-Versammlung (in 2 Kammern getheilt) ihre erste Sitzung; und das vollziehende Directorium wird den 5. Nov. installirt. Es erhält 7 Minister zu Untergebenen. Die Revolution schien nun geendigt, die Regierung durch Ordnung, Mäßigung und allgemeineres Zutrauen befestigt; mit den Jacobinern schien Anarchie und Terrorismus zu Boden geschlagen; viele Separatfrieden und das Glück der republikanischen Waffen im Auslande und im Innern ließen die Wiederkehr der Ruhe und des Wohlstandes hoffen (1796): aber der fürchterlichste Geldmangel drückte den Staat. Die ins Unendliche vervielfältigten Assignaten waren ohne Werth; die ungeheuern Erpressungen in den eroberten Landen reichten nicht hin, die Armeen zu unterhalten. Schon den 22. Decemb. 1795 war das Maximum der Assignaten auf 40 Milliarden herabgesetzt worden; immer noch 5 Mahl mehr als alles bare Geld in Europa zusammengenommen. Am 19. Febr. 1796 wurde der ganze Apparat der Assignatenfabrik öffentlich vernichtet; und an ihre Stelle traten Mandate, welche, auf einzelne Nationalgüter fundirt, eine bestimmte Hypothek hatten, und also sofort realisirt werden konnten. Im März (d. 18.) waren schon für 2½ Milliarden solcher Mandate gestempelt; und zu Ende des Jahres wurden ihrer schon für 1300 Millionen vernichtet. (S. Mandat.) Hoche beendigte oder dämpfte den Vendéekrieg im Sommer dieses Jahres, welches, einige kraftlose und bald erstickte Bewegungen der Jacobiner und Royalisten abgerechnet, ziemlich ruhig verfloß. Je thatenreicher die Kriegsgeschichte der folgenden Jahre wird, desto seltner die Revolutionsereignisse in Frankreich. Das Jahr 1797 bietet in der letztern Rücksicht nichts merkwürdigeres da, als den 18 Fructidor (4. Sept.), an welchem die Majorität des Directoriums die Minorität (darunter Barthclemy) und viele Glieder beider Räthe, unter andern Pichegrü, wegen einer vorgeblichen royalistischen Verschwörung in Verhaft nehmen und zur Deportation nach Cayenne verurtheilen ließ; einer der kräftigsten Schläge, die den Anhang des Königthums getroffen haben. Der berüchtigte Baböuf wurde endlich am 27. Mai vom Nationalgericht zu Vendome zum Tode verurtheilt und guillotinirt. Das 1798ste Jahr enthält für die Revolutionsgeschichte wenig Merkwürdiges, außer der Erneuerung eines Drittheils in beiden Räthen der Legislatur, dem Kreuzzug nach Egypten, dem Abgang Treilhards aus dem Directorium (alles im Mai), dem Aufklimmen der Kriegsflamme in der Vendee und diesseits der Loire. Aber desto reicher war das Jahr 1799 an großen Ereignissen. Indeß die neuen Republiken, welche das Französische Kriegsglück erschaffen oder umgebildet hatte, fast alle eine Form erhalten, die der Fränkischen vollkommen ähnlich ist, und eigentlich unter der Vormundschaft derselben stehen, verfällt die Constitution von 1796 augenscheinlich. Der Geldmangel, eine Folge der Kriegsunkosten, der nicht eingehenden Steuern und des gehemmten Handels, Mißtrauen und Muthlosigkeit, welche das ununterbrochne Unglück in dem neuen Kriege mit den Deutschen und Russen erzeugt, die Erschlaffung des republikanischen Sinnes, die sich besonders nach der Ermordung der Gesandten in Rastadt zeigte -- alles schien der Republik ihr Ende oder eine neue Umwälzung zu weissagen. Die Veränderung im Directorium (d. 18. Juni), wo Lareveillere, Lepaux und Merlin abtraten, und Dücos und Moulins zu Nachfolgern hatten, war nur ein Vorbote größerer Auftritte. Der Hauptschlag war in Egypten bereitet. Den 9. Octob. landet Buonaparte, den man eher in den Arabischen Sandwüsten verloren glaubte, zum Erstaunen Europens in Freʼjus, ist schon den 12. in Lyon, und den 16. Octob. in Paris. Ehe ein Monath verging, war die Constitution des 3ten Jahres nicht mehr. Der neue Cäsar stößt den schwachen, wankenden Bau nieder (d. 8. Nov.), setzt d. 10. Nov. eine provisorische Regierung, an deren Spitze Drei Consuln stehn, und giebt mit Sieyes Frankreich d. 15. Dec. eine neue vierte Constitution. Sie besteht aus 7 Titeln, 95 Artikeln; und ihre Triebräder sind: a) Ein Consulat von 3 Personen, die auf 10 Jahre erwählt werden; der erste Consul heißt Ober-Consul, und besitzt fast alle Macht eines constitutionellen Königs. b) Der gesetzgebende Körper, bestehend aus 300 Mitgliedern. c) Ein Tribunat von 100 Gliedern. d) Ein Erhaltungs-Senat von 80, e) ein Staatsrath oder Ministerium von 30 – 40 Gliedern. f) Präfecte (Statthalter) in den verschiedenen Departements. Die Municipalitäten sind von 40,000 auf einige hundert herabgesetzt. Buonaparte ist erster Consul, Cambaceres und Le Brun sind seine Collegen. Diese Constitution, in welcher die neue Organisation der Wahlen besonders ein Meisterstück zu sein scheint, war den 25. Decemb. schon in voller Thätigkeit. Sie belebte gleich anfangs den Nationalgeist und das öffentliche Zutrauen. Wir stehen nun an dem Standpunkte, von wo aus wir die Resultate und die wahrscheinlichen Folgen des großen Revolutionsprozesses übersehen zu können uns schmeichelten. Aber wie mißlich, wie unsicher ist nicht dieser Ueberblick! Eine Begebenheit der Art muß nicht nur eine Prophezeihung, sondern jedes Urtheil zu bedächtiger Zurückhaltung verweisen. Als Explosion physischer Kräfte betrachtet, sind die Folgen der Revolution noch ziemlich in die Augen fallend; aber als moralische Begebenheit verbirgt sie uns noch ihre Wirkungen hinter einem dicken Schleier, den die Hand der Zeit heben muß. Wer glaubte nicht, sie müsse den Charakter des Volks umschaffen, dessen politischr und moralische Lebensorgane sie wie ein gewaltsames Fieber durchschütterte; und doch ist nach dem Zeugniß der schärfern Menschenbeobachter der Fränkische Nationalgeist im Wesentlichen unverändert. Frivolität, brausender Enthusiasmus und grausame Fühllosigkeit, die alten Bestandtheile desselben, sind unter den seltsamsten Modificationen unverkennbar, schimmern durch alle Auftritte der Revolution hindurch. Man erwartete den Umsturz aller Religion, als gottlose Tyrannei die Tempel verschloß, als Unglauben und Verzweiflung ihr Panier vor die Ruhestätte der Todten wie auf die Trümmer der Altäre pflanzten; da erhob sich im Mittelpunkte der Verdorbenheit ein Häuflein gut gesinnter Menschen, das den glimmenden Funken der Gottesverehrung und der Sittlichkeit auffaßte und das heilige Feuer nährte. Als alle Gewerbe stockten, als tausend Nahrungszweige vertrockneten und abstarben, siehe, da wuchs der Ackerbau, von den Fesseln der Frohndienste und lästigen Steuern frei, zum beschattenden und nährenden Stamme auf, und ward ein mächtiger Strebepfeiler der Ordnung und der Sitten gegen die Orcane der Zügellosigkeit und Anarchie. Die Wissenschaften, von dem Strudel des Vandalismus gedrängt, flüchteten auf unfruchtbare Felsen, und bauten hier aus armseligem Treibholze die Arche, welche das Heiligthum der Weisheit aus der Sündfluth der Barbarei rettete. Wem schauderte nicht, als der Strom der Revolution sich über unsre Grenze ergoß? aber seine Fluthen brachen sich an dem Damme, den Deutsche Festigkeit und Besonnenheit ihnen entgegensetzte. Die Wuth des Uebels war sein Gegengift. Das Volk, dem die Kreuzfahrer der Freiheit ihre Schwärmerei animpften, lernte die Thorheit und Verworfenheit der neuen blutgierigen und habsüchtigen Apostel kennen, und genaß von der ansteckenden Seuche. Italien bezahlte den Rausch einer ephemerischen Freiheit mit den Kleinodien seiner Alterthümer, und die Trophäen des Geschmacks und der Kunst wehen nun auf dem Schlachtfelde der Verwilderung und auf den Gräbern der neuen Attilaʼs. Amerika und die demokratischen Cantone Helvetiens enthüllen das unselige Gleichheitssystem, nach welchem der Uebermuth der Neufranken ihre Brüder, die freien Völker sowohl als die verachteten Sclavenhorden, behandelt. Die Herrscher der Nationen, durch die Excesse der Volkswuth aus ihrer Sicherheit aufgeschreckt, finden für rathsam, die Sehnen ihrer Gewalt straffer anzuziehen: nur wenige suchen durch Popularität und Nachgiebigkeit den Geist der Zeit mit der Monarchie auszusöhnen; und ihr Edelmuth wird häufig von ihren Nebenregenten als Schwachheit verspottet, leider auch wohl von dem Abschaume ihrer Unterthanen als solche gemißbraucht. Jetzt sind die Augen der denkenden Welt auf Einen Mann gerichtet. Sein Kriegsglück in Italien (im J. 1800) und seine gemäßigte Politik haben den Frieden mit Deutschland bewirkt, und England zu den friedlichern Gesinnungen gestimmt, welche die Präliminiarien verkünden. Seine Existenz scheint der Faden zu sein, an welchem das Schicksal Frankreichs und mancher andrer Staaten hängt. Ob er sich behaupten, ob sein Tod oder sein Sturz das Wiederaufleben des Terrorismus oder die friedliche Einführung einer gesetzmäßigen Regierung zur Folge haben werde, das vorauszusagen, ist wohl kaum der Scharfblick eines Sieyes fähig. Aber ein sicheres Resultat ergiebt sich aus dem Laufe der Revolution, nehmlich dieses, daß gründliche Verbesserungen nicht im Schooße der Rebellion und der allgemeinen Verwirrung gedeihen, daß sie das Werk der bedächtig vorwärts schreitenden Vernunft und der alles reifenden und regenerirenden Zeit sind. Umständlichere Nachrichten findet man in mehrern der vorhergehenden sowohl als noch folgenden Artikel, z. B. Constitution, Club, Jacobiner, Fayette, Ludwig XVI., Necker, Danton, Chouans, Fronde, Petion, Hebert, Manuel, Directorium u. s. w. Wer sich aber gründlicher belehren und die große Begebenheit aus mehrern Ansichten betrachten will, den verweisen wir auf die größern Werke eines Girtanner, Eichhorn, Woltmann, Flatin des Odoards, Rabaut St. Etienne, auf Archenholz Minerva, das Journal Frankreich, den Moniteur und viele andere hinlänglich bekannte Schriften. Quellen und Literatur. *Conversations-Lexikon oder kurzgefasstes Handwörterbuch für die in der gesellschaftlichen Unterhaltung aus den Wissenschaften und Künsten vorkommenden Gegenstände mit beständiger Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der älteren und neueren Zeit. In sechs Bänden. Amsterdam, 1809. Im Kunst- und Industrie-Comptoir. *Quelle: http://www.zeno.org - Zenodot Verlagsgesellschaft mbH Kategorie:Revolutionen Revolution Revolution Kategorie:Jahr 1789